Problem: Express $0.1366$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.1366$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{6}{1000} + \dfrac{6}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{1366}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $1366$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{1366}{10000}$